


The Fine Print

by ShyOwl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Crack, Fluff, Handsy Tony, Humor, M/M, Natasha Approves, Not Fake Marriage, Possessive Tony Stark, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: Steve signed the Accords after rescuing Bucky. He also signed something else. Always read the fine print, Steve, or you may find yourself married to Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the joke that Steve wasn’t signing the Accords but that Tony had snuck in a marriage certificate in its place. Despite the crackiness of this, feelings, somehow, dripped over the story. This is also, obviously, a Civil War AU. An how-it-should-have-been AU.
> 
> **This had to be re-uploaded because the first edition was apparently corrupted as it failed to appear in most links of AO3

-o-

It felt tense within the office surrounded by windows. Steve ignored any curious stares workers and friends threw their way. It was a bit harder to ignore Tony’s powerful glare as he paced around the room.

He wasn’t ranting, he was clearly close to exploding but swallowed it all down for now, and Steve found that a concern. Tony rarely kept a tantrum down and this case he really deserved to shake the room with his voice. He really looked like a leader in this point in time and it was hard for Steve to not smile.

Despite some obvious, and dangerous, oversights from Tony’s point, it was clear the man had sat down and thought heavily over all his actions. He worried and fretted and needed to keep his family under control and safe. A dangerous route for Tony’s thoughts to tiptoe down but one Steve appreciated and respected.

Seeing Tony like this, invested and concern, made the cold guilt in Steve’s stomach brew. His stubbornness, and he can admit his self-righteousness, wanted to roar to life and he, in general, emotionally shut down. He wanted to scold Tony for not seeing the obvious errors of his good ways. He wanted to snap back and fall into their normal routine of too hot and too cold relationship that just never seemed to give them breath.

It was tempting. Too tempting.

Steve could imagine he say something well meaning but coming off too snobby, too easy to read as putting Tony down. And Tony would be hurt, misunderstand Steve’s lack of communication skills, and he’d snap something back just as righteous and just as core cutting. They’d both simultaneously beg and snarl at one another and…

‘And nothing. Nothing but bad.’ Steve scrubbed his face and looked out the glass walls at their trying-to-be-oblivious audience. The Accords were wrong, they were suspicious and carried a tone he’s felt like he’d heard before back in the war and he was not ready to see another one of those. But Bucky was safe. The Avengers were shaken but not yet ruined.

He wasn’t ready to let go of the wheel with both hands. He was not ready to trust any sort of government official. He was ready to trust Tony. Hopefully Tony was ready to trust him.

“I won’t apologize for saving him, Tony.” Steve said simply and halted the man’s pacing and glares. “They were planning on shooting on sight.”

Tony paused and his stiff shoulders started to lower, “I didn’t know that.”

“And that’s what scares me about the Accords.” Steve pleaded for Tony to understand. “It’s not that I don’t think they’re right. I do. I do think you’re right too. But they’re trying to lock us in a corner and some of the words they use…they remind me too much of…” he cleared his throat. “It certainly isn’t anywhere to the extreme of Hitler, but they’re mentioning a numbering system in here. These Accords are speaking of us primarily, yes, but there is an opening here for anyone who shows signs of abilities to turn themselves in.”

“It’s not to that level.” Tony said, his tone changing from anger to soothing.

“Most things never start at that level. But if we sign it the way it is I feel like we are speaking for too many people. What about the mutants?” Steve asked. “If we sign this will the X-Men have to do the same? The Avengers are one of few groups who use abilities to protect but we certainly are not the only.”

Tony sighed, “We have to do something. Our actions have hurt people.”

“Yes.” Steve nodded in agreement. “There is no avoiding that. Even signing the Accords will never avoid that. I feel like the Accords…it just makes us government officials, something we already were before it toppled, and where we still will get blamed.” Steve looked sympathetically at Tony. “You’re doing everything you can to do the right thing. You’re also doing everything you can to protect us. I appreciate that. But the Accords can’t protect every single person. There will always be a Charlie Spencer while people and things are out there ready to cause hurt.”

Tony looked away and he started to chew the inside of his cheek.

“You are doing right by him. By all of them. And there is nothing wrong with having them motivate you.”

“It’s not motivation.”

“Really?”

The bearded man sighed and rubbed his own face. He all of a sudden looked older than he was. “Maybe. I don’t know. I just know that we need to do something. We can’t have the people we want to help fear us. Hate us.”

“I know we can find a way to do it. But, what guarantee do we have that we won’t turn into fearsome government’s mercenaries? Judges for people we truly don’t understand the crimes of? They were going to shoot Bucky _on sight._ Will we have to do the same?” Steve shuddered at the thought of doing that. “We’re defenders, Tony. The Accords could turn us into something we’re not. Can we say no to things we morally don’t agree with without losing our titles? Maybe if they were willing to trust us with forming this damned thing and everything else concerning us and our power I’d be more willing to sign but--”

“Do you mean that?” Tony held up his finger, stopping the concerns.

“Yes. I agree we can seem terrifying to citizens and our enemies bring danger and us into innocent territories. In our times of defending, people have been hurt.” His eyes grew downcast at the memory of his own group of Charlie Spencer. “Something needs to change but not with the help of these Accords.”

“We can change it. I promise you we can. All your concerns are things I can ensure to change. I’ll make them change right this second for you. I’ll call up the committee, the UN, everyone and get your concerns fixed.”

“You can do that now?” Steve looked surprised. “I thought something like this would need time.”

“Well, now that I know that someone was about to be shot without a trial when he was running, and fighting out of _defense_ , I think I can finagle a better time-period.” Tony pushed forward the box of beautiful pens. “I may still need to play a little sugary nice. And yes, Wanda needs to stay out of sight till we get the UN more on our side, but it’s not forever. I’d never keep her trapped.”

“Even with herself?”

“I understand that feeling more than most give me credit for. I wouldn’t torture her like that.” Tony said with a small smile. “Just…just _sign_ the damned thing. I get this is taking control from you and that’s not something you’re comfortable with. I get you want to be the one who is always the shield, always the savior, and never the bother. But you have to give this control to me. Please, Steve.”

Tony rarely used his name. It was always Cap or something snarky but arms-length friendly. It always stung Steve on a small level that there was still that wall between them that the man he had it bad for struggled saying his name.

His blue eyes looked at the paper Tony had prepared for them before they started their discussion. It made his skin crawl and so much of him wanted to pull away from it. It went against so much of what he stood for and what he had fought for.

‘But Tony said my name. Tony asked me to trust him.’ He swallowed bile down. He could still pull away and he’d know he still had the right to do so. But Tony had begged him. And what would happen if he stopped now? ‘Nothing but bad.’ He reminded himself.

Steve picked up the pen and rubbed over its smooth, worn texture. “Will we be part of it?”

“I’ll work hard to ensure every Avenger’s voice is heard.”

A smirk went on Steve’s face, “You’re going to be a miserable leader.”

Tony laughed, “You bet. I’m going to have your new uniform as nothing more than a thong.”

“You’re disgusting.” Steve shook his head with his own laughter.

“But sexy. As long as I’m sexy I can handle that.” Tony shrugged and gave Steve a look as if he knew there was no denying it in his impeccable suit, stern glare, and styled hair. 

“Of course. Can’t deny that.” Steve admitted. At least they could still poke fun and, at least from his end, flirt amongst all of this. There were times it made Steve sour in the stomach to know Tony was still serious with Pepper but at least he had these moments with the man. ‘And I want more of them in the future.’

He had known if the Accords went through he’d lose a lot of his power as leader of the Avengers. He also understood by this new route Tony would have to be the face of political power and his orders outside of battle would be the ones to follow. However, given what else could be lost, he found it was a small sacrifice.

Closing his eyes, Steve pressed the pen on the paper and quickly wrote his signature.

The moment he pulled the pen back and stared at the signing he sighed heavily. He didn’t feel better but he felt a bit lighter. Hopefully it was the right decision. ‘Tony will do what is right. He knows the flaws now. He’ll keep everything in check.’

“One more.” Tony said.

“One more?”

“Well you refused to sign it the first time. Now there are some other legal issues to deal with.” Tony moved the paper before Steve, his fingers pressed on the top of the sheet and carried a serious look on his face.

On the paper Steve noticed Tony’s signature and Natasha’s. At least he wasn’t doing this alone. After everything maybe he could work to get Wanda and Clint on board with it. Apparently he doesn’t have to work on Sam. The BFF-for life was ready to do anything Steve does.

…Maybe he needed to talk with Sam about that…

That and not to flirt/poke at a king who was very ready to take a head off.

‘Yeah, actually, I think I need to get this done so I can make sure he’s not still poking at King T’Challa’s cat thing.’ Because knowing Sam, he was.

“Alright.” Steve signed his name next to Tony’s and before the pen was an atom length away from the page it was ripped from his sight.

Tony pulled the paper away and hugged it tight, protectively, to his chest. “He signed it!”

“Huh?”

“Good, here are the rings.” Natasha said, as she appeared in the private conference room from nowhere.

“Rings?”

“Of course, baby. Wouldn’t do this without proper rings.” Tony beamed as he took the box from Natasha, grabbed Steve’s left hand and slipped on a simple, but very beautiful, silver ring.

“Uh?”

“It matches. Mine is gold though.” Tony held up his own hand to show the ring off. “But the engravings inside it are pretty much the same.” 

“Rings?” Steve repeated, his brain unable to catch up with the 180 degree-mood swing of the conference room. “What?”

Tony grinned and held out the paper so Steve could get a proper look over what exactly he signed.

His blue eyes narrowed on the words, reading over some legal jargon, but after a few re-reads he started to finally understand what he was looking at and his blood had no idea if it should drain from his face or collect all there into a nuclear blush.

“You…I…I signed a marriage contract?” Steve squeaked. “I’m married to you?”

“Yep! And dear Black Widow here is not only a spy but also a minister and a witness. Apparently she is a three-ring circus all wrapped up in leather. Oh, that sounds kinky. We should write some erotica about it. But that’s for later. What this means,” he grinned as he dangled the papers around, “is that we’re _official_.”

“Kiss the bride.” Natasha said with a blank face, which meant she was cackling internally, as she threw rice at the two of them.

“ _Huh?_ ”

Tony grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him hard into the chair. In fact, he kissed Steve so hard into the chair that it toppled back and they both fell to the floor without their lips parting.

The moment Steve’s back connected with the ground he let out an unintended “oomph” which, apparently, Tony took as an invitation of war because all of a sudden Steve’s mouth was being invaded. And now Tony was crawling all over and Steve’s brain was really about to crash and burn.

“Tony, this conference room has windowed-walls. Everyone can see you.” Natasha scolded. It didn’t hold up as genuine as she now had a camera and was taking pictures of the two of them.

“N-Nat!” Steve cried out as he pulled his lips, sadly, away. Damn, Tony was a fantastic kisser.

“What? Do you know how much I’m going to make from this? Fangirls around have been dying to see you two lip-lock for years. I probably just made twenty-grand here.” She titled a brow. “Though if Tony goes any further I will, without a doubt, be capturing porn on film.” She kicked the lust-crazed man’s thigh. “Stop it. The virgin needs to be taken in a bed.”

“NAT!”

“Don’t get pissy with me because I’m protecting your virtue. Jeeze.” She took another picture. “Yeah, that’ll be on the website.”

“W-Website? What--” Tony had found his mouth again.

“I started a Stony, that’s your ship name, site a few months ago. I get some good hits on it. Now, I’ll be the best around.” She tilted her head when Steve tried to say something but was swallowed by Tony’s tongue. She assumed it was another exasperated, horrified call of her name. “Don’t be a baby. The man that’s ravishing you right now is the co-founder.”

“ _bwahat?!_ ”

Tony pulled away with a happy, hungry grin. “Yep. No one knows it’s us. Makes it even better. My ass better look amazing in those, by the way.”

“Not as good as Steve’s is, but good enough.” Natasha hummed as she flipped through the images. “Those suit-pants give you a baseball player’s butt, Tony. Good job.”

Steve stared up at Tony, panting and with red lips, in open confusion. “What?”

“Oh, don’t play cute. Though it works well on you. We’ve been dancing around each other since we first met. I already know how you feel for me. I’m tired of all the waiting so I just skipped the unnecessary bit and got to the good stuff.”

“The unnecessary bit?”

“The whole dramatic wooing, the soap-opera insecurities, the fights we have from lack of communication…all that crap. We get enough of that. I wanted us to be married.”

“So, so you just…married me.”

“Yep!”

Steve was unsure what he felt. He was overwhelmed. He was lightheaded. He certainly was having an issue in his pants. He just wasn’t sure if he was happy just yet, despite the amazing public make-out session, since none of this made sense.

“B-But Pepper?”

“We broke up soon after I met you.” Tony waved off the question. “She’s been helping me get in your pants for years now.”

“B-But…but…”

“Yeah, she thought my suave ‘let’s pick a fight to get Steve cute-mad’ was stupid too. I have to admit, it may not have been my best flirting attempts. But you returned them and they were fun.” Tony shrugged.

“ _You knew?_ ”

“Yeah, babe. You’re good at keeping things like pain to yourself,” Tony gave him a look that promised a future conversation, “but anything that makes you giddy or that is associated with romance? You’re as easy to read as a Sesame Street book. Your lips twitch, your eyes literally sparkle, you get a little stutter, oh and your cheeks and ears turn apple-red.”

“T-They do not!”

“They’re doing it right now.”

“Proof!” Natasha took another picture.

“Natasha!”

“Uh-oh, mom used my name. I’m in trouble.” She smirked.

“Oh yeah, apparently the whole group has been calling us mom and dad for some time now. They’ll probably now do it in front of you. Just FYI.” Tony warned and kissed him again and then purred out, “God, your lips taste so good.”

“ _Tony!_ ”

“Oh, I like it when you squeal my name.”

“Still in public, Tony.” Natasha warned. She came over and poked at Tony’s side with her foot again. “Get up or I truly fear clothes will be lost.”

“Boo. You’re no fun.” But Tony picked himself and a wobbly-kneed Steve up to their feet. 

Steve felt eyes and grins surrounding him and his face so did not turn apple-red. 

“He looks like Bambi.” Natasha sniggered and took another picture.

“Once I get feeling in my legs I’m destroying that with my bare hands.” Steve warned with a growl.

“That’s hot.” Tony grinned. “Aww look, he’s blushing again.”

“I’m not!”

“More proof!”

“Damn it, Nat!”

Luckily a knock at the entrance stopped any more of his apparently lackluster growling. He was feeling more like a kitten than something threatening with how Natasha and especially Tony were grinning at him.

The door opened and his once-possible now apparently never-gonna-happen (girl)friend Sharon came in and approached the group.

“Sharon,” Steve greeted awkwardly as Tony suctioned-cupped himself to his side and his mouth found Steve’s neck. “Uh…this is a weird moment.”

She titled a blond brow, “With you, Steve, somehow this seems normal. I just wanted to give you an update.” She nodded to the door as a brunette man surrounded by two soldiers passed through. Many within the office space stopped to stare at him as he was taken past and out. Steve noticed that his hands were handcuffed securely behind his back.

Steve blinked as he allowed Tony to manhandle him to get better access to his chin. “Who is that?”

“A suspicious character. He didn’t match all the necessary requirements to enter into this facility.” Sharon explained. “We were expecting a psychologist to come in and ensure Bucky’s mental stability but he’s not our regular doctor. So,” she shrugged, “arrested.” 

“He just…walked in?”

“Tried to. Apparently he thought we’d just let him waltz around without any intense questioning. We interrogate everyone, even those we know, after an intense event like the UN bombing. An unfamiliar face is going to get a lot of special attention. Especially one who doesn’t know necessary answers.”

“You think he’s connected to all of this?” Steve asked, something hopeful jumping into his chest. 

“Possibly. He certainly is sending off red-flags.” Sharon noted. “I don’t know this Barnes character but I trust your judgment on him. And given our too quick to kill orders and how odd it would be for him to bomb the UN…” she shrugged again. “It’s a we’ll see for now.”

“But a possibility.” Steve said and tried not to shudder when Tony bit at his ear and then went back to kissing.

“Yes.” She smiled. “We’re taking him to interrogation right now and keep you all posted about what we know.”

Steve smiled back, “Thank you.”

She stared at the two. “He married you?”

“You knew about it too?”

“I think everyone knew about it. Everyone got really nice invitations.” She brought out a nice white envelope with gold cursive and design over it as proof. When Steve looked around the computer room he noticed a few of them sticking out of pockets or lounging on desks. Tony had been very prepared. “Wow, he is going to town on you.” She noted since Tony had not stopped obsessively kissing over Steve’s face.

Tony pulled back and huffed, “Making sure you know who he belongs to.”

“Tony,” Steve warned.

“No, it’s fine. Kind of hot.” She confessed. “Wow, Steve, you’re really blushing.”

“I am not! And I better not hear you say proof again.” Steve pointed a glare at Natasha.

“Then I won’t say it.” She said and took another picture.

“God dammit.” Steve groaned and arched his neck back to give a moment to pray for patience and not have his brain implode on itself.

Tony, however, saw this as a new invitation and focused his attention on the exposed front portion of Steve’s neck. “T-Tony!”

Natasha and Sharon’s head tilted in admiration, “Damn.”

-o-

“So, Bucky was innocent.” Steve tried hard not to sound smug and furious as he glared at taller, mustached Ross. So far the hobbit-looking Ross wasn’t on his bad side.

“Apparently.” Ross muttered. “We are still getting the story from the man but he has confessed to many misdeeds and is spitting some mighty foul curses to you folk. Particularly you, Captain. He is not eager to forgive you for Sokovia.”

Steve nodded. He was still the face of the Avengers and would be for a bit longer. It made sense for him to get the brute of rage. It still always confused him how people slipped through and would attack Tony though…he felt the least blameless of them all.

“Then I should see him.”

“You’ve caused enough mess, Rogers.” Ross scolded. “For now, you’re taking a backseat to all the action. Those who signed the Accords originally can take part in this. You are too emotionally involved.”

“Well, since my best friend was tortured by a government hidden in a government I worked for, oh and had died to kill off, originally and then he was sentenced to death before any trial only to be found, surprise! Innocent…I think it’s fair for me to be emotional.” Steve snapped.

“You’re so _hot_ when you’re sassy.”

“No, Tony.”

“Just being honest.” Tony purred as he pulled his husband closer. 

Ross rolled his eyes to the sky. “We will take all of that into consideration. After our discussion with this Zemo fellow, we’ll start action on the Accords. As your husband,” Ross twitched as if he couldn’t believe the words, “has stated, we now need to relook at it.”

“Anything for my Captain.” Tony grinned and pinched Steve’s backside.

“And for the good of the world.” Steve smacked Tony upside the head. He felt like he was going to need a squirt-bottle to spray him when he got too perverted.

“Kinky.” Tony was smacked again.

“Let’s…let’s just get this started and over with.” Ross rubbed his head, groaning.

“He’s not too thrilled that the Accords he had such a voice in has to get an update.” Tony explained with a grin. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get every single concern you worried about looked at, Steve.”

Steve sighed in relief. At least he had Tony on his side.

“Thank you.”

“Reward time!” Tony grabbed Steve’s face and started another kiss-fest.

It was a bit difficult for Steve to return it. For one, they were still in public and he wasn’t quite good at intimacy around other eyes. Secondly, they still had yet to talk about what the hell was happening. Oh, and Tony was such a leader on kissing that it was hard for Steve to find any second to give back. The man was simply doing all the giving and taking.

That certainly didn’t mean Steve was ready to back down. If Tony wanted to share some really delectable kisses and attention Steve wouldn’t deny him.

Of course a few kisses became something a little more intense and soon it felt like Tony had completely forgotten exactly what was happening because it certainly felt like he was trying to pull Steve into the conference room to not have a conference.

“T-Tony, I’m not allowed in there.” Steve gasped as he tried to pull away but Tony’s grip was like solid steel and he acted like their skin and lips were magnetized to each other.

“Mhm-hm,” Tony’s fingers roamed into Steve’s hair and started to pull to make it easier to access Steve’s neck.

“Mr. Stark.” Ross growled. “We would appreciate it if we could start the meeting.”

“Uh-huh.” His mouth crawled up from Steve’s neck back to his lips.

“T-Tony!” Steve yelped when Tony’s hands found their way to his ass and groped it tightly. Any other words were swallowed by Tony’s mouth once again.

“ _Stark!_ ” 

“Alright, alright. If I didn’t know better I’d say we were making them jealous.” Tony poked Steve’s nose playfully.

“And he’s about to swoop in again.” Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of Tony’s shirt to drag him off from the very disheveled blond. “It may be a few hours, Steve. Why not go and visit Bucky? Tell him the good news. We’ll work for him to get him back home at the compound.”

Steve’s eyes felt watery and he nodded in agreement. “Ok.”

“Though I must warn you, Captain.” T’Challa noted as they crossed paths. “He may need to come to my land for his protection. I can assure you if it comes to that no harm will fall on him.”

Steve beamed, “Thank you, your highness.”

“It is the least I can do. I, too, was wrapped up in a need for revenge. It nearly cost your friend his head. I want to make up for such an act. Please, give him my regards.” He gave a regal nod and made his way into the room.

“Now, don’t let him undress with you with eyes, ok? I still don’t trust a man that’s that good looking that isn’t you or myself.” Tony gagged as Natasha pulled at the shirt’s collar again in warning. “Ok, ok. I’ll see you again really soon, babe.” Tony kissed him again before he allowed Natasha to drag him, not choke him, into the conference room.

“I…Ok?”

Steve was left alone and found he still had no idea what the hell his life had turned into.

He looked at the silver band wrapped around his finger.

“Huh. Well…Bucky is going to have a field day with this.”

On his way, Steve found he had no trouble getting into Bucky’s location. There were still guards galore but apparently word had already spread down the ranks that their guest was clean of this particular crime.

Bucky either knew or sensed something because his posture was not quite so stiff and fearful when Steve took a seat before him.

“I heard you caught the man who framed me.” Bucky greeted behind his prison, settling the issue.

“He tried to walk in a highly secured government facility missing some necessary credentials. This place is connected to the former SHIELD and they are on high alert after the bombing. Even if they thought it was just you, no sane agency would simply lower their defenses until they are sure everything is safe and stable. He grossly underestimated their background checks.” Steve tried to fix his hair after Tony’s crazed makeout session. “The group is getting his story and it was out of revenge. His family died in Sokovia.”

“Ah.”

“I believe his highness will take him to Wakanda for a trial. I think he will be given a fair one given the circumstances. The man, Zemo is his name, clearly is suffering some intense delusions and depression from the loss.” Steve rubbed his face. “He could’ve gotten real lucky. We were all distracted by, well, everything, that it probably would’ve been easier than normal for him to slip right in.”

“Thank god for paranoid governments.” Bucky pressed his back into the chair, free of his restraints but not yet allowed to wander. “Any news on what will happen to me?”

“They’re still discussing it. I made my point but I’m apparently too emotionally involved and biased.” Steve shrugged. “I still put them through hell though.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

Steve glared, “Say that again and I rip open this door and smash my fist into your teeth.”

Bucky’s lips quirked weakly. “Thanks.”

“What my hope is that you’re placed under house arrest at Tony’s compound where you can heal.”

“Honestly, house arrest sounds wonderful.” He closed his eyes as if imagining stuck in one place where there was comfort. “I wouldn’t fight against that.”

“King T’Challa may be the one to look after you for a bit though. Simply because his location is so powerful that no one would dare to come after you there and he has access to some of the best medical technology known to man.”

Bucky laughed, “He’s a good looker. I wouldn’t mind getting stuck at his palace.”

“You’re such a pervert.” Steve grinned, pleased to see normal Bucky peeking through. “As of right now, those are the only two options the Avengers and the Wakandans are accepting.”

“All from Wakanda?”

“They’re a very intelligent and philosophical people. They know you didn’t kill their king and T’Challa wants to make it up to you for nearly slicing through your jugular.” Steve decided to be a brat and drag his finger across his neck dramatically.

“Yeah, I’m very happy I have everything still in place.” Bucky rubbed his neck. “When will we know?”

“I suspect soon. Tony has a history of getting his way and he has Natasha behind him growling at everyone. Most don’t feel comfortable going up against her.”

“The red-head?”

“Yeah. And _no_ , Buck, I do not recommend going for her. She’ll rip you in two.”

Now Bucky was completely grinning. “Angry, powerful, violent, and beautiful. Just my type.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “First a king and now one of the most feared spies in the known world. You have high taste.”

“It’s not like either would go for me given my history.”

“I can’t say anything for T’Challa but Nat? You’re powerful, good looking, and moronic. She has a thing for stupid men.” Steve lounged back in the chair, completely exhausted. “But, she is currently going through a break-up of sorts with another member on the team that’s not here.”

Both dark brows rose in interest.

“You’re trapped inside this,” Steve kicked the glass prison, “and you’re thinking about getting laid as a rebound.” He grinned brightly. “Glad to have you back.”

“I hope it’s permanent.”

“We’ll get you there. The important thing is we have you and you’re going to heal.” Steve promised with a smile.

Bucky returned it, though weaker, as he looked over his friend as if it were the first time seeing him. His eyebrows rose, again, with great interest.

“You married?”

Steve looked at the ring and gave Bucky a sheepish look, “I got tricked into it.”

“How is it I’m really not surprised _you_ got tricked into marriage?” 

“Shut up.”

“What are you going to do about it? Is it even legal when someone took advantage of your sad stupidity?”

“I,” Steve looked at his finger and the ring circling it. He wondered if Tony did all of this for Bucky’s benefit. Having a powerful spouse defending Bucky would certainly work in his favor but that didn’t seem like the right move. So why would Tony do this? “I don’t know.”

“You like him.”

“A little.” Steve blushed.

“A lot.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, a _whole_ lot.” Bucky whistled. “You know, I researched you and your team after our little…spat.”

“The one where you broke my face?”

Bucky glared, “Shut-up.”

Steve grinned to show he clearly had no ill feelings about everything. “So you looked us up?”

“Yeah, I can’t deny some of it was due to…well how I’ve lived the past few years, but I wanted to check up on you. This Stark fellow much like his old man?”

“How did you know it was him?”

“Besides the fact that I have eyes and ears?” Bucky scoffed. “You’ve always been pitifully apparent with your crushes. I just saw the two of you together for a second in passing and knew. I’ve also watched your previous battles with him. Trust me, it’s obvious. Now answer the question.”

“Different. Better. He has some similarities to Howard but the Howard we knew is not the one Tony met. He changed.”

“He wasn’t the only one. Stark wealthy?”

“Yes?”

“Gold digger.”

“You know I am very willing to break my own bones to hurt you.”

“Maybe once I feel a little more like Bucky I’ll be willing to have you try.”

“You’ll be feeling like that sooner than later now that we have you.” Steve said in a comforting tone. “But if I didn’t know better I’d say you approve of Tony for me.”

“I still need to meet the guy. I need to act as the father to ensure he takes care of you.” Bucky ignored Steve’s unimpressed stare. “He does seem a bit…” He rolled his shoulders. They ached, especially where the skin met the metal.

“Much?”

“Old.”

Now Steve barked out a loud strain of laughter. It took him a few moments to catch his breath and wipe his eyes. “Oh, Buck, don’t tell him that. He’ll never forgive you.”

“I think I can take him.”

“He has the means to take you down. Not only is he the powerful Iron Man, a genius, and rich, he is _mega_ rich. Tony is a billionaire.”

“Ooh, then he can take me.”

Steve laughed some more.

It felt great, almost normal, as they talked and teased. As the time passed by Steve noticed obvious differences to Bucky’s face. The hard, sad lines started to ease a little. His shoulders slouched some more though his back was straight with something akin to confidence. Even his eyes, though truly exhausted, were becoming as bright as Steve remembered.

Things felt right.

‘And to think I nearly fought Tony even more on the Accords.’ Steve thought as he snorted over something Bucky said. “Yeah, I remember throwing up on that ride. It was nasty.”

“It chased away the girls too.”

“Yeah, well, that was normal for me back then.”

“Apparently not now. Though I assume that Stark will keep anyone off you.”

“Damn straight, he will.” Tony said as he came in. He was sauntering, hands in his pockets, unnecessary sunglasses on his face, and shoulders straight. Steve took that as a positive sign because he was oozing confidence.

“Tony.” Steve greeted and it almost felt normal till Tony threw him a sinful smile that reminded Steve of exactly what that mouth could do. “What happened?”

“Nothing to worry about, baby. I’ve taken care of it.” Tony greeted and gave Steve a kiss. He then turned his stare to Bucky and he did not look impressed. “Barnes.”

“Oh,” Bucky drawled as reality clicked in. “A possessive type.”

Tony growled as he wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, “Very.”

“Aren’t you a little… _little_ for Stevie?”

Steve rolled his eyes to the heavens but was still grinning in happiness and relief.

“Not to mention old. You robing the cradle with Stevie here. You’re what? Technically _twenty years_ older? Think your brittle back can handle him?”

“Not even fifteen!” Tony snapped, red in the face and steam shooting out of his ears.

“Old.”

Steve covered his own red face. “Well, Tony, you have officially met my best friend, Bucky Barnes. Buck, this is Tony…my…uh…”

“ _Husband_.” Tony squeezed Steve close to him. “We’re married. Together. Rings to prove it too.” He held up Steve’s hand to show off. “Best of the best material. Even has high-end tech.”

“Tech?” Steve looked at it and then glared at Tony, “…do you have a tracking device on me?”

“Maybe. We’ll discuss it later. When we’re on our honeymoon. Which, we’re about to go on. Somewhere amazing. Because I’m amazing and rich.”

“You overcompensating for something down there, or what?” Bucky snorted.

“I am very well endowed and don’t care about dropping my pants to prove it, so watch it.” Tony warned.

“We…are?” Steve asked in surprise as he tried to ignore the endowed comment.

“Well not that soon. Got a few little hiccups from all this political nonsense to settle first. I will say, Barnes, you showing up helped on some level. The Accords are being reevaluated after the reaction to the UN blowing up. Since you were to be executed on sight, something so not UN standards, the whole Accords are now under great suspicion…you know, given you were innocent.”

Steve let out a whoosh of air. “Really?”

“Yep. Word for word. It has to be looked under a microscope, rewritten, re-signed, re- _everything_. Ross ain’t pleased.” Tony’s grin was wide and excited. “Poor guy. Hope his heart handles it. But this gives us some time to add in our own words and make it a little less…”

“Under the thumb of an easily corrupted source?” Steve supplied.

“I’d probably add a bit more angerish-wit at the whole thing, but yes, that.”

“Stevie here seems to have spelled it out nicely.”

“Nu-uh,” Tony waved a finger. “You’re not sharing nicknames with him. He’s MY Stevie now.”

“He’ll always be my little guy.” Bucky probed. 

“He’s mine.” Tony hissed.

“I think I have some ownership over him.” Bucky shrugged, clearly baiting the tiger. “We have a history after all.”

“I’m right _here_.” Steve grumbled.

“And looking oh so pretty, Rogers.” Bucky promised. “We all appreciate your here-ness.”

“Keep this up and I won’t help you with Nat.”

“Cruel monster.”

“Nat?” Tony asked in suspicion.

“He’s aiming for her.”

Tony’s brows rose up and he stared at Bucky with a new expression: a strange mixture of dumbfoundment and awe. “You’re going for Black Widow? She’ll castrate you.”

“Attractive.”

“You’re psycho.” Tony’s nose scrunched up. “Yeah, she’ll like you. Good, let’s get you two shacked up.”

“Trying to, Stevie here is making it difficult.” Bucky explained.

“Stop calling him Stevie.”

“Come into this prison and make me.”

Steve covered his face and groaned, “Good god, I’ll help you if you stop this nonsense.”

“Oh good, I can still get my way by giving you a big enough headache.”

“That’s my technique now.” Tony huffed and clung to Steve’s side.

“Jesus Christ.” All of a sudden Steve saw a (wonderful) nightmare in his immediate future. Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark should not be within fifteen feet of each other. The idea of babysitting both of them made him ready to punch a wall. “Will I have to intervene between you both every second of the day now?”

“If he’d just stop being such an easy possessive target,” Bucky shrugged.

“I may be a former easy slut for bed but I am reformed and a one-man-man.” Tony said with a promising tone as he gave a kiss to Steve’s hand. “But nothing else about me can ever be described as easy. I’m the most difficult person around. I've made people addicted to aspirin.”

“I don’t think Pepper told you that as a compliment.” Steve explained.

“Slut.” Bucky repeated. “Stevie, I’m not sure he’s right for you.”

“I’m going to get my gauntlets and blast a hole through your face.”

“Ok, stop. Bucky, stop being a hypocrite. You were a bigger slut. Tony, stop falling for his baits. Let’s just,” he sighed, “focus on matchmaking. Will that ease both of you up?”

“Maybe.” They said simultaneously and then glared at the other.

“Any ideas, Tony?”

“Well, you are Nat’s favorite.” Tony said. “You could get the two together.”

“You’ve always been good with women as a friend. You’re probably the best one to do it.” Bucky remembered how the women either adored baby-face Steve or flat out ignored him for far more manlier, confident, options. 

“Hmm, well, I may have an idea…” Steve thought as he cupped his chin.

“Oh? How will you do it, Rogers?” Bucky pried.

“I’m sure my baby has an amazing, well thought out plan. He’s been an intelligent leader. Always at the ready to do something perfect. He’s mine.”

“So we’ve heard.” Bucky snorted.

Steve shrugged and looked to the camera, which he knew Natasha would be viewing. “Nat, you wanna screw Bucky?”

It was silent for a moment, Bucky and Tony gaping at the man, before her voice filtered in through the intercom.

“How stupid is he?”

“Very.”

It was silent again.

“He also has great thighs.”

“Steve!” Tony wailed. “How do you even know that?”

“We’ll have dinner and then talk.” And she ended the conversation.

“There we go.” Steve smiled at Bucky.

“How was it…that easy?”

Steve shrugged again. “Nat deals with espionage and subtlety all the time, so it’s pointless to even try and take her on with that route. Besides, in the real world she really appreciates lack-of-tact-bluntness. She also trusts me a lot so if I try to set you up she knows you’re good.”

“Huh.”

“So, there. Set-up. Matched. My hands are clean and you both are going to stop acting like idiots.”

“Says the biggest idiot in the room.” Bucky grumbled.

“My threat of breaking my bones to break your face is still going, Barnes.”

“See? Idiot.”

“But _my_ idiot.” Tony reminded.

Bucky gave a stare to Steve, “Good luck with him. I foresee a massive headache as a constant companion from now on.”

Steve stared at Bucky, his best friend acting as snarky as he used to be, and then to Tony, his husband and partner. In a few rooms away Natasha was planning a date, his friends and team were safe, and the Accords were being rewritten. A true villain was brought to justice before he could destroy their family. Ross was put in check. The Avengers were all stuck together.

He gave Tony a squeeze back and watched as his face broke out in an excited grin.

“Yeah,” he smiled back with a happy shrug. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

-o-

“Can you believe Ross actually already had an underwater facility to act as a prison meant specifically for us?” Clint scoffed as he cleaned his bow. “So glad he was removed from the new Accords. I think that man has a little bit too much of an addiction to power.”

“Sadly wasn’t enough to get him out of his position, but at least we don’t have to worry about him.” Tony noted as he lounged like a king on Steve’s lap upon his far too fabulous couch. “But it’s because of baby’s push that we double-checked everything. I hadn’t known about the prison.”

Steve pushed his fingers through Tony’s hair, “You can use my name from time to time, you know.”

“But I like calling you my baby.”

Steve rolled his eyes, he did so daily, and shook his head but continued playing with his husband’s hair. “I am happy that it was discovered. I hate to imagine any of us in there.”

“And knowing Ross it would’ve been without a trail. Yay American system.” Clint waved his hands around in celebration. He pulled back his arrow to inspect the tip and apparently found it was clean of all invisible ailments. “Great that these new Accords are only a month away from finalization and signing. Keep him better at bay and away from our asses.”

“Only took six months to complete. A far more fair time for something so serious.” Bruce noted from his laptop. “At least this time it was including all of us and dealt with all the issues concerning our power and our relations to the government. And yes,” he conceded to Clint, “no underwater prison for any of us.”

“Still kinda want to see this hell prison.” Clint admitted and Bruce snorted. There was no pleasing the man.

“We’ll take a field trip. Hopefully after the Accords it’ll be my prison so you can have all the sleepovers you want.” Tony noted as he played with his phone, though it didn’t look like he was paying the screen much attention. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed from Steve’s attention. He’d probably be passed out in a matter of a few minutes.

“Score. The kids will love me. What other dad takes kids to hell prison for a camping trip? I’m going to get a #1 Dad mug for sure this Christmas.”

“Jeeze, don’t spoil them so much.” Bruce said as he finished his email. “Thor is really enjoying emails by the way. Far better than a raven, he says. Expect a few more pictures sent to you all. Australia appears to be his new favorite place.”

“Tell him we hope he and the girls are enjoying themselves on their vacation.” Steve commented. “I’m also glad he got a vacation. It sounds like you need one too given what you dealt with in Asgard.”

“Trust me, I’d prefer to be here right now. Thor got a little clingy and it just feels better to take a breather from everything including him.” Bruce admitted. “I’m happier hiding a lab than on a paradise beach anyway.”

“Brucie-bear is such a loser.” Tony drawled and finished up with a yawn. “And you say this a week before we all head out to one of my private islands for some rest and relaxation.”

“I’d rather not get sand in any hair, thank you.” Bruce went back to typing and looking over the pictures of Thor with Jane and Darcy. And apparently they made a new friend Darryl who looked quite exhausted in the bear hug of Thor’s. Bruce knew what those hugs felt like. He pitied the mortal man.

“I love having a rich as sin friend.” Clint sighed happily.

“Only my Cap can use me for my money.” Tony huffed. “And all of you better show me some better respect for this. If it weren’t for Stevie you’d all be left here in the New York cold.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” Clint teased with a bat of his eyelashes. “Where are the rest of the hounds? Game night is supposed to start soon. I want to beat ass with Family Feud again.”

“They’re coming I’m sure. Just no one go and look for them, ok?” Steve warned. After each of them had accidently happened upon Natasha and Bucky in compromising positions they all decided to never, ever search for them again.

“Don’t have to tell any of us twice.” Clint said before he checked his phone. “Oh, Wanda will be up soon with Vision.”

“Is that kid you’ve sorted adopted coming over, Tony?” Bruce asked.

“No, he has _homework_.” Tony scoffed. “Who the hell says that?”

“A sixteen year old.” 

“Psh. I never did homework and look where I’m at. Living in one of many mansions, overlooking New York, a world famous inventor and superhero, and married to the sexiest man alive.” His hand reached under Steve and pinched him. “I did well without homework.”

Steve gave him a fond but stern look. “We’ve talked about keeping your hands under control.”

“Or what?” Tony challenged with a grin. “You’ll pin me down as you ride me? Sounds divine.” His grin grew when that typical apple-blush grew on his husband’s face. “Yeah, it sounds _very_ divine. Maybe I should keep it up so I get that later.”

“No, I’ll sock you in the stomach with my fist and hope something internal pops.” Steve finished and pulled Tony’s hair again. “Oh, look. _Grey_.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Then don’t say perverted things.”

“Vomit. You two are so mushy I’m getting cavities.” Clint moped. “And where the hell are they? I want to start roasting you all. This brain has useless Feud info and archery filled to the brim and it needs to be used.”

“What about your family?”

“Yeah, sure, I think of them too. Occasionally. But come oooon, Steve Harvey time!”

“Calm down, Legolas.” Tony ordered, though it still sounded pouty. “The longer I’m away from Barnes the better.”

“Can’t deny that.” Steve muttered.

Bucky did stay within the Wakanda kingdom for three months after the mess of the old Accords finished up. It was a difficult time as he dealt with the intense aftermath of brainwashing and deaths that he physically caused. He had to go under intense therapy and days placed into a medical induced coma when his mind broke under intense pressure and memories.

But the improvements were quick in coming and he’d been released back into the Avenger’s hold and protection. He wasn’t allowed near any weapons nor could he be allowed on missions for at least until the end of the year when his progress would come under review. 

He was happy to be back at Steve’s side and to focus attention on Natasha who was a wild, but incredibly kind, individual. Not to mention the chance to torture Tony. Apparently that was his new favorite hobby because whenever they were in close proximity to each other Bucky was on the prowl for an argument and Tony never ceased to provide entertainment.

It caused Steve to nearly throw them both out of the window from Tony’s penthouse at the Avenger tower.

Luckily, Nat said she didn’t want to lose her pretty boy-toy and she didn’t want Steve to become a widow so she would intervene. Though it would cause for some great inspiration for fanfiction on her Stony site.

This nearly caused Natasha to be thrown out as well, but Steve was a smart man and knew what battles to avoid.

Bucky, finally, limped in and ignored the scrutinizing stares of everyone. His body was covered in bruises and scratches and he had a _very_ pleased grin on his face. “Sorry about that. Let me get a new shirt and I’ll be ready to join you all.”

As he went down to his room the group shared a shudder.

“It disturbs me that we can never tell if he just got laid or if Nat just beat the shit out of him in sparring.” Clint twitched.

“At least he’s smiling.” Steve noted.

“Still disturbing no matter which way you spin it.”

Bucky returned just a few moments later with a new shirt and his face slightly cleaned up. He plopped next to Steve after shoving Tony’s legs off Steve’s lap and replaced them with his own.

“Hey!”

“And so it begins.” Bruce sniggered; pleased he was a safe distance away.

“You’ve hogged the personal heater enough. It’s my turn.” Bucky said as he got comfortable and nodded to Clint to get the game started. “Besides, if you really wanted to be comfortable you would’ve shoved them under the man.” And, like Tony, his hand found his way under Steve.

“Would you stop that?” Steve glared.

“That’s my ass, Barnes!”

“Still don’t see your name on it, Stark.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s MY ass,” Steve snapped and slapped Bucky’s hand away. “Stop baiting him. Tony, stop falling for it.”

“I’ll get my name on it. Steve, we’re going to the tattoo parlor.”

“I’m not getting your name printed on my ass.”

“My logo then.”

“No.”

“What about the arc?”

“Not on my ass.”

“Oh, you’re interested?”

“We’re not talking about this, Stark.”

“Of course we are, _Stark_.” Tony replied with a grin.

“I still don’t remember taking on your name.”

“Steven Stark doesn’t sound good?” He paused. “Saying it out loud does sound weird. Tony Rogers? Ick, I sound like I should be out on a sport’s field or a pirate. Yuck. Steven Stark sounds loads better.”

“Do we really need to take on a name?”

“What will we call our babies?”

“If we ever get any they could pick or they’re last names can be Rogers-Stark or Stark-Rogers.” Steve shrugged. “If you want, they can have the name Stark. It’ll get them further.”

“Ugh! Now they’re talking kids! What fluffballs.” 

“Clint, you have _three_.” Bucky pointed out. 

“Losers.”

“Your wife is going to stab you in the middle of the night.” Natasha jumped over the couch and landed on top of the pile on Steve.

“Hey!”

“Shush Tony.” Natasha made herself comfortable on Bucky’s chest, clearly not caring if he could breathe or not. “So, Family Feud? I’m on Clint’s family.”

“Because you know I always win. Love you babe,” Clint blew her a kiss.

Natasha caught it and shoved it on Bucky’s face.

He moved away from her and huffed, “I don’t want air-kisses from Barton.”

“My air-kisses are better than diamonds, you uncultured swine.” Clint snapped. “Now who else is on my family? Bruce?”

“Yeah, sure, sign me up.” He responded, not paying much attention.

“Tony?”

“Hey,” Bucky said. “You don’t get Nat, Tony, and Bruce. That’s too many on your team.”

“You guys can get Vision and Wanda.”

“We need at least one nerd on our side.”

“Vision is nerdy enough.”

“I want Steve.” Natasha inputted. 

“Traitor.”

“Your thighs are amazing, dear, but I want my Steve.”

“We’re not taking Steve.” Clint groaned. “He’s a useless dork and far too competitive. He broke a controller, and nearly my head, when I blue-shelled him.”

“I’m right here.” Steve scowled.

"We all are still appreciating your here-ness." Bucky retorted and grunted when Steve smacked his side. 

“Then I’m on the side you’re not on.” Natasha threw a shoe at Clint.

“Buck is right, you are a traitor. A two-face spy traitor.” Clint grumbled as he caught the heeled weapon and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Maybe couples should be separated?” Bruce suggested. “Tony, Natasha, and Vision on one side. Steve, Clint, Bucky, and Wanda on another. That’d be fun and different.”

“Then you’re on our team.” Natasha ordered.

“Don’t bother, you’re just going to be a traitor in the end for your precious Steve.” Clint sulked.

She shrugged without any argument.

“Actually,” Tony gave a smile to his precious husband. “I need to give something to Steve. You start and we’ll join the next round.”

“UGH!” Clint threw the controller up in the air.

“Oh, just let them go bang it out. We can have a two vs. two. Clint and I versus the two B’s; Barnes and Bruce.”

“Fine, I’ll take the traitor.” Clint huffed.

“Damn straight, you’ll take me. You think I’m just going to leave you alone to handle anything? I want to win and you’d be dead without me.”

“Don’t rub it in, two-timer.” Clint snapped back.

“See if I ever come to one of your barbeques again.”

“See if I ever invite you again! Oh, and that chicken named after you? Consider that name voided!”

“You wouldn’t dare. Nattie the Chicken is a queen and deserves a queen name.”

Steve and Tony snuck away and despite moving further away from the group they could still hear Clint complaining about the lack of speed in starting the game and the evilness of two-timing red-heads. Soon there would be a battle concerning the chicken. It had happened plenty of times before.

“Thank god.” Steve looked relieved. “We avoid the civil war on who is on whose team.”

“Yeah, they’ll get it figured out by the time we get back. Let Clint get some of that out of his system before he says something stupid and is stuck choking on Natasha’s thighs.”

“Ok,” Steve smiled and gave Tony a suspicious look as they entered into the bedroom. “What did you want to show me?”

“Only something amazing.” Tony grinned and whipped out his gift. “Ta-da!”

Steve stared at it a moment, blinking stupidly at the sight. “Is that a…thong?”

“With your logo on it, yes.” Tony stretched it out. “Great material too. It’ll be one I can’t just rip off with ease. We’ve ruined so many pairs already. Can't deny, it's sexy that we rip it off of each other but," he shared a playful grin, "you've lectured me about being practical with our belongings. Something like this will make it impossible to shred. I’m quite proud of my fibers.”

“You actually made a thong for me.” Steve covered his face.

“I don’t go back on my word. Now, of course, you won’t wear it outdoors. We’ve already covered I have a little possessive issue.” Tony admitted with a nonchalant shrug. “But maybe in the bedroom?”

Steve stared at the garment and his husband’s pleading eyes and sighed. He had been ruined in telling Tony no ever since the pen left that sheet of paper all those months ago. “Alright, toss it over. Let’s see if it fits.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean what about Tony’s parents? What do you mean massive angst and shipping torture? What do you mean that’s not how legal marriages work? I don’t know anything about that.


End file.
